After Shock
by 157yrs
Summary: An intake to Rain and Kyoji's relationship after Domon dies at the end of the 13th Gundam Fight. *old post*


Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam

After the 13 Gundam Fight everything went down hill for Rain Mikamura. Everything that was supposed to happen didn't and everything that was never supposed to happen came to pass. The world sort of just shut down for her when Domon perished. It was so sick and wrong and Rain had no idea how that could possibly have happened. Domon, her fierce partner. The King of Hearts and pilot of the Burning Gundam. He was her shining hope and pillar of strength. Her love. How could anything like that happen to him? It was never supposed to end like that.

She wasn't sure when it happened or how the Gundam fight came to an end. Everything was a blur and anything that was not related to Domon was discarded just as quickly as it was obtained. It was George de Sand who had won the Gundam fight and Rain only remembered this because it was also he that told her the fateful news about her favorite person in the world.

She didn't know how or why George won the tournament and quite frankly she didn't care. He wasn't Domon. The facts about Domon's death were murky and Rain knew that if she tried she could recall the explanation but she didn't want to. It was too painful. That had to be shut out.

Everyone and everything was shut out one way or another. Rain purposely distanced herself from her loved ones. Her father, Allenby, Argo, Sai Saici, Chibodee, and George were all pushed aside and shunned. Oh they tried to reach out to her, but Rain would not let them. She didn't care. They were not Domon and no matter what they said, no one loved him like she did. No one understood her pain.

So it was an unusual surprise when some time later Rain found someone who quite possibly loved Domon and suffered as much as she did. Kyoji – or was he Schwartz – offered no explanation whatsoever of where he came from or why he came to her. He just did, and the sight of him reminded Rain that maybe she wasn't alone in her pain because like her, Kyoji loved Domon – in his own way - as much as she did. How could she possibly shun someone like that? Someone she couldn't deny who sacrificed everything for Domon. Someone almost like her, someone who beyond Domon didn't care.

It was so wrong but she was so lost that it didn't matter. They didn't talk much but they understood each other. The gaping wounded whole in each of their hearts was Domon. He was their anchor that they revolved around. Companions of pain. Reality around them folded in and gave up. But they didn't care.

At first there was no comfort. Only understanding.

One would cry and the other understood.

One would grieve and the other understood.

One would wake from nightmares and the other understood.

Both blind with grief and lost. Domon was their constant. Time was different for them. For them their was no morning, noon and evening. Time was always referred to as before Domon's death and after Domon's death. Conversation was delicate for Rain but unlike the others Kyoji seemed to understand. Where words involving Domon needed to be spoken; because anything without him wasn't worth speaking of. At the same time everything involving Domon in a conversation was taboo because it was too painful to recall. Somehow or another both Rain and Kyoji found the line in between.

Soon, the time they spent together expanded, but their mourning never ceased. Rain found it impossible to ignore him. Kyoji was as close to Domon as she was ever going to be and through him Rain forced herself to learn of what became of the Dark Gundam and Master Asia and all of Domon's adversaries. She learned how Kyoji survived and what became of Schwarz and a million other answers that Rain chose not to remember later. The pain made the past dull and forgetful. Thankfully, she didn't care.

It was a slow process but over the long period of time together their mutual mourning and pain evolved. Conversations weren't so short. Yes their was pain, but somewhere along the line the mutual understanding turned into comfort.

So when one would cry the other would be there to not only understand but to offer peace as well.

When one would grieve the other not only understood but offered some relief as well.

And when one would wake from nightmares the other not only understood but was there right beside them as well.

The lines that made up the rules blurred because without Domon there was nothing. So Rain didn't consider it betrayal to her first love when she found her way into Kyoji's arms. She just didn't care. After all, she didn't love Kyoji. She loved Domon and Kyoji loved Domon as well. That was all that mattered. Domon was Rain's everything and without him she had nothing. So when she spent her nights with Kyoji she did it only because there were no more rules and Rain had nothing left to lose. Nor was there anything to gain. Not that she cared.

It was easy for Rain because her partner was always silent. When kisses were exchanged with gentle touches and tender intimacy the only one possessing Rain's thoughts were Domon. And it was his name that escaped her lips in the moment of passion and pleasure. For Rain, everything was already too late. As it was Kyoji was the closest she would ever be to him. It was clear that all Rain cared about was Domon. Like her, she thought that all Kyoji cared about was Domon as well. Their time together was nothing. It was how they eased each others pain.

She was proven wrong one late night in the midst of their passion when Kyoji, who was usually silent, whispered her name. His voice was thick with such raw emotion and longing that it made Rain think that maybe – just maybe - he cared for her as well.


End file.
